Evacuation of Old Town
Evacuation of Old Town was an evacuation (duh) of Old Town as Hurricane Diana was approaching. The term is specifically given to the timeline of the Hurricane Diana saga, which was started by the notorious STINC. The town is still in ruins, and the hurricane had practically wiped the town off the map. How sad! The event July 15 2005, 9AM. Meterological stations across Antarctica reported something suspicious. They start investigating the suspicious threat. Many penguins were starting to get worried. July 15 2005, 3PM. It is confirmed that a tropical storm was going to hit the area. Many penguins were horrified after hearing the news. July 20 2005, 12PM. The tropical storm seems to be in the path of CP Island. It still did no enter the contienent. August 1 2005, 10:45AM. The tropical storm officially turned into a hurricane at this point of time. It is very unlikely. What added to the unlikeliness was that it was a mechinical storm. They suspected a villain in Antarctica had done this. August 7 2005, 11:12 AM. The hurricane wrecked part of Jing Jongs Island. Most buildings were damaged and one sadly collapsed. No one was injured. August 11 2005, 9:01 PM. The storm starting entering the state of Eastshield. August 12 2005, 10:04 AM. It has been reported that it had entered Snowville and wrecked part of it. It was lucky that no one was injured. August 13 2005, 12:08 AM. The storm hit Half Pipe and was somewhat damaged. August 15 2005, 9:01 AM. The storm was reported that it would enter the streets of Old Town within three days. Everyone was ordered to evacuate the town immediately. August 16 2005, 0:00 AM. Half of the population had evacuated. August 17 2005, 0:00 AM. The other half of the population had evacuated. August 18 2005, 9.03 AM. The hurricane could be visibly seen from the east entrance of Old Town. August 18 2005, 10.02 AM. The hurricane first entered the streets of Old Town, wrecking many buildings. August 18 2005, 10:21 AM. A phone call was made at this time prior to a building's wreck, the penguin was identified to be Miss Sandlers Ironiva. The phone call was a useful piece of evidence in the investigation of Hurricane Diana. August 18 2005, 11:01 AM. The hurricane left the town and caused most of the buildings to collapse. August 18 2005, 12:04 PM. PSA agents came to review the mess. August 20 2005, 0:00 AM. The town was in a mess. Nothing was left as of August 20 2005. Result The hurricane officialy ended on August 20 2008, further south of Old Town. It was found out to actually be a natrual hurricane "strengthened" to enter here by the STINC. Most of the STINC involved in this were jailed. Penguins are still horribly terrified to return to their homes as they think another hurricane would enter. Nobody had so far. Nor did anyone died. See also * Old Town External links * External link Category:Stories